Elisabeth Delmas
'''Elisabeth "Sissi" Delmas' is an often mean, spoiled and popular student at Kadic. She often pesters Team Lyoko, most of the time to win Ulrich's affections. However, she admits in Holiday in the Fog that she is gaining their attention through her mean actions towards them. By so doing she is almost making enemies out of her would-be friends, instead of gaining any of their respect, much to her chagrin. At the end of the series, in Echoes, she achieves this at last and becomes an official friend of the group. She is also the daughter of Mr. Delmas, the principal of Kadic, the boarding school she attends and lives in. She is a major recurring character. Background Not much is known about Sissi's family life except that her mother is apparently still alive according to interviews with head writer Sophie Decroisette. She is approximately 14 years of age, and is currently in the eighth grade. In the original scripts of False Pretenses, Sissi reveals to Aelita that she and her mother go shopping every second weekend or so, implying that her parents may be divorced. She often whines and yells at people if she is provoked or taunted. She is quite mean to the Lyoko Warriors, particularly Yumi (for also loving Ulrich). However, she has been known to act nicer toward them and even assist them on a number of occasions, particularly in seasons 2 and 4. Her only two "friends" are Herb and Nicholas. Herb is actually in love with Sissi, he even modelled his robot (Iron Sissi) after her, but she hated it because it looked extremely ugly. History Sissi had been seeking Ulrich's affections since the two were in pre-school. In X.A.N.A. Awakens, Sissi is yet again trying to do just this. But when Ulrich doesn't show up that night, she storms off to find him, running into Odd, who is following Ulrich, who kidnapped Kiwi. She goes with Odd to the factory and inadvertently stumbles upon the secret of Lyoko, and becomes a part of the gang. The next day, Sissi expresses her interest in going to Lyoko. However, after being targeted in X.A.N.A.'s attack, Sissi reveals the secret to her father and is kicked out of the group for betraying them. A return to the past is launched, and Sissi never remembers any of the events that happened. During season one, she made up many plans to get Ulrich to herself or try to join the gang. For example, in Log Book she stole Ulrich's diary and read all about Lyoko, then blackmailed him into dating her. In Holiday in the Fog she stayed back at school during the holiday to spy on Jeremie and try to figure out what he was up to. She also proved herself to be very kind and sincere when she wanted to be, and that she's a very good nurse and helpful during some X.A.N.A. attacks, in episodes such as The Trap, End of Take and again Log Book. In seasons 2-4 she still retained her gentle side, and wasn't as devious towards the Lyoko Warriors, but was still rather rude and obnoxious at times. At the end of the series, in Echoes, once the threat of X.A.N.A. has been eliminated, Sissi stumbles upon Jeremie's video diary in the lab after using a tracking device to find their hideout. She rants and raves to her father about everything, including her being possessed, but he doesn't believe her. After a return to the past, the group accepts Sissi as a friend. Being at good side of the team, Sissi stopped meddling with their business. In Code Lyoko Evolution Sissi has a much smaller role, making her first main appearance in the ninth episode, and her second appearance in the twenty-first episode. She can still be seen in classes in other episodes though. Odd now has weird habit of running into Sissi accidentally while walking, earning himself repeated lectures from her. In False Pretenses Sissi invites herself along to a shopping trip with Aelita and Yumi. While Yumi goes to help with an activated tower, Aelita stays at the school and bonds with Sissi a little, even convincing her to dress up in her clothes and a pink wig to trick the spectre on the prowl. After a return to the past, Aelita is very enthusiastic to have Sissi come along with them. Trivia *Sissi is the only female eighth grader that Odd hasn't kissed. However, she once kissing Odd's nose in Straight to Heart after mocking him. *She states that she hates her real name and would rather be called Sissi than Elisabeth. *Sissi is the consecutive winner of Kadic's beauty pageant, three years running. *She was the first character in the show to be possessed by X.A.N.A. and the only one ever to be possessed by Franz Hopper. **She was also the second character to be attacked by X.A.N.A. (Jeremie was the first). *In Vertigo, she told Ulrich that William is afraid of spiders. How she knew this is unknown, though Ulrich explains it by saying "I have my spies." *Sissi was the first character to use the nickname "Mrs. Einstein" for Aelita, which probably came from the nickname "Einstein" used for Jeremie, made up by Odd. *In the French version of Code Lyoko, her voice is provided by Carole Baillien. *Sissi's pajamas, introduced in the second season, are pink with pale yellow lace on the shoulders and legs. In season 4 she wears a light pink nightgown with darker pink trim. **She is sometimes seen sleeping in just her underwear rather than her pajamas. *She made her debut in Code Lyoko Evolution in How to Fool XANA **Made an even more minor character in CLE, only making cameos in two episodes so far. *Sissi's hair in Evolution is blonde instead of black. **In Fight to the Finish, Odd tells Sissi if she'll look better with blonde hair. *Sissi was once a temporary member of the gang. She did want to go to Lyoko, but was very frightened about the idea. She was the first student, not in the group, to take an interest in the group (in X.A.N.A. Awakens. She never had a chance though, mainly thanks to X.A.N.A. *She was the first character to be kicked out of Team Lyoko. This was mainly thanks to her mistake of telling the principal, her Father, that Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremie, and Odd were in danger at the factory. It is suspected that this was in an effort to "protect" Ulrich, but instead of protecting him, she took sides against him by revealing a secret that should never have been revealed. Being apart of the group meant not telling anyone else that you were in it unless you absolutely had to and Sissi spilled that secret, so she had to be kicked out. Laura did the same thing with her father in Chaos at Kadic in Code Lyoko Evolution, but she was not kicked out of the group due to her usefulness. Code Lyoko: Seasons 1-4 Annoyingidiots.jpg|In Season 1. 5_iron_sissi.png|Herb's robot, "Iron Sissi" Sissi.jpg|Seen in Kadic Bombshell. Secondaires_1044.jpg|In Season 4. Secondaires_0610.jpg|Sissi is usually known for her whining The Key - Sissi in cube-1.png|A cube with her photos in all sides. Secondaires_1005.jpg|In Opening Act. Secondaires_0213.jpg|Sissi complaining about her weight in Tip-Top Shape. Secondaires_0321.jpg|Seen in her prom dress in The Key. 010.jpg|"Giant" Sissi seen in Odd's video. 12412_368491768_sissi_presentation_clip_image001_H121130_L.jpg|With Nicholas and Herb. 001 - Teddygozillat_0005.jpg|Has she found out a secret? Ultimatum Sissi mocking Ulrich.png|Mocking Ulrich in Ultimatum. elizabeth_sissy_delmas.jpg|Confused at Jeremie's and Aelita's explanation about Lyoko. Ultimatum Sissi punch Jeremie.png|Punching Jeremie unconscious as Aelita asking her to. Ultimatum Sissi attack Principal.png|Sissi attacking her possessed father to help Ulrich. Ultimatum Sissi electrocuted.png|Sissi electrocuted by Mr. Delmas. Ultimatum Sissi kiss Ulrich.png|Sissi kiss Ulrich. Tumblr_lyuacwALDs1qlvb12o1_500.png|In A Bad Turn. Tumblr_lyuacwALDs1qlvb12o2_500.png|Adjusting the mirror to look at herself. sissi-2.jpg|Seen in Teddygodzilla. Le_reveil_de_XANA_partie_2_036.jpg|Surprisingly hanging out with Ulrich here. Le_reveil_de_XANA_partie_2_043.jpg|As seen in XANA Awakens. tumblr_m5r0x4h0Go1r7qs82o1_500.png|Sissi, embarrassed that Ulrich takes Milly to the dance. BAD.jpg|In swimwear at the pool. 7 sissi has a plan.png|Opening the door for someone? 8 angry sissi.png|Finding a lone rat in Plagued. 1 sissi makes plans.png|Jealous of Yumi hanging out with Ulrich. 7 sissi the nurse.png|Tending to Ulrich's broken arm in the Factory Lift. 8 sissi goes down.png|Unconscious from XANA's music in Killer Music. 10 poor sissi.png|Angry that Odd and Ulrich made fun of her. Yumi and sissi.jpg|Making Yumi angry. 2011-08-14 1506 001.png|Being attacked by X.A.N.A.'s deadly smoke. 10 aaaaaaahh.png|Shocked she has only one line. Sissi on the bus.png|Horrified that the others will crash into the nuclear plant. 200px-Sissi's note.jpg|Sissi's note, while controlled by Franz in Contact. Would-it-help-if-i-explained-the-joke.png|Angry at the Yumi clone. Kiwi-tackle.png|Disgusted by Kiwi's surprise kiss. 22 why does this make me laugh so much.png|Using Kiwi as a shield from the XANA possessed electrical wires. 2011-08-20 2017.png|Bothering the younger girls. 2011-08-14 1454 001.png|Having trouble with several math problems. 2011-08-14 1447.png|Talking with her father. Teddygozilla Ulrich and Milly.gif|Angry that Ulrich chose to go with Milly to the Kadic dance. Capture09.JPG|Getting dressed. TeddyGozilla 341-1-.jpg|About to be crowned yet again.. 2011-08-14 1501.png|Talking on her cell phone. 2011-08-15 2117.png|Blackmailing Ulrich. 2011-08-15 2118.png|Teasing Ulrich. 2011-08-15 2128.png|Being blackmailed right back by Yumi. 2011-08-20 2019.png|Messing with the younger students. 13 stuck.png|Trapped with Ulrich. 18 waiting for the monster.png|Sissi is terrified. 15 found.png|Being saved by Yumi. But not for long.. 7.5 cut off from the rest of the world.png|Staying with Ulrich inside the Factory. 11 the petition.png|Holding a pention in order to get their cell phones back. 12 your carriage, cinderella.png|Being saved from the rats by Yumi on a bike. 15 caught red handed.png|Busted. 9 evil and her friends.png|Laughing with Nicholas and Herb. 4 something wrong with the lift.png|Trapped with Yumi and Ulrich inside the flooding elevator. 3 nosy.png|Catching Ulrich and Yumi inside the elevator. 14 juliet.png|Sissi's role play as Juliette in Laughing Fit. 2011-10-03 2056.png|Theo and Sissi... 2011-10-03 2106.png|...and fall on top of each other 4.5 not impressed.png|Disgusted by something.. 2011-09-15 0926.png|Hanging out by the vending machine. 2011-09-15 0935.png|Being scolded by her father. 16 something's going on.png|With Odd in XANA Awakens. Ninja.jpg|Being saved by Ulrich in ''Attack of the Zombies. 250px-Saint Valentin 026.jpg|With Ulrich in her dorm room. Pleased.jpg|Sissi has just uncovered Kiwi to the principal. Yumi srsly.jpg|Has she done something to upset Yumi? Ulrich 0943.jpg|About to fall off the building with Ulrich in Wreck Room. Fight to the Finish William confronts Sissi image 1.png|"Sissi!" Fight to the Finish Sissi and William image 1.png|William confronts Sissi in Fight to the Finish. Sissi and William Fight to the Finish image 2.png|Disgusted by William trying to flirt with her. XANA attacks Sissi image 1.png|About to be possessed. A Great Day XANA-Sissi attacks Ulrich image 1.png|A possessed Sissi attacks Ulrich. A Great Day Ulrich and Sissi image 1.png|Training with Ulrich in the gym. A Great Day Sissi talks with her dad image 1.png|Trying to convince her dad that Jeremie and Aelita have lost their minds. Cousins Once Removed Sissi and Patrick image 1.png|Talking on her cell phone with Patrick Belpois in the background. Tip-Top Shape Ulrich and Sissi image 1.png|Showing Ulrich her health records. Chainon Manquant 395.jpg|Yumi gives Sissi her concert tickets. Chainon Manquant 390.jpg|Getting Yumi's clothes to pose as her for a day. Secondaires 1007-1-.jpg|About to play her music for Chris Morales. Secondaires 0952-1-.jpg|Making herself look nice while on the bus. Secondaires 0335-1-.jpg|At Kadic. Secondaires 0231-1-.jpg|Reading the Kadic News. Secondaires 0200-1-.jpg|Shocked in class. Mauvaises ondes 343-1-.jpg|Standing ontop of a building, trying to talk her way out of jumping. 386-1-.jpg|Afraid of the XANA attack in XANA Awakens. Déjà Vu Odd hides from Sissi image 1.png|Looking for her "mystery boy". Sissi in Season 4.jpg|In Season 4. Le reveil de XANA partie 2 325.jpg|Shocked with Jim, and Mr. Delmas by XANA's attack on Jeremie. Le reveil de XANA partie 2 289.jpg|Taking them to the Factory. Le reveil de XANA partie 2 252.jpg|She panics and rats out everything to her father. Le reveil de XANA partie 2 039.jpg|Seen with the boys in Kadic grounds. Le reveil de XANA partie 2 014.jpg|She seems bored out of her mind. Le reveil de XANA partie 2 009.jpg|In the cafeteria with Odd and Ulrich. Kadic Bombshell She runs into Odd image 2.png|With her overseas pal in Kadic Bombshell. Kiwodd 162.jpg|Following Yumi and the William clone. Faux depart 019.jpg|Doesn't too happy with the new student in False Start. The Chips are Down 9.jpg Talking about love.jpg|Have a talk with William about their love interests in Marabounta. She's getting cold.jpg|Looking at Yumi. Evolution 528823 128354693999472 675877587 n.jpg|Clémency Haynes, Sissi's actress. Sissi and Odd.jpg|Sissi after bumping into Odd a second time. Sissi_as_Aelita.png|Sissi dressed as Aelita to fool a spectre. Odd and Sissi.jpg|Seen with Odd. ca:Elisabeth Delmas es:Elisabeth (Sissi) Delmas fi:Elisabeth Delmas fr:Elisabeth Delmas gl:Elisabeth (Sissi) Delmas pl:Elisabeth "Sissi" Delmas pt:Elisabeth (Sissi) Delmas Delmas, Elisabeth Category:Females Category:Minor characters Category:X.A.N.A.'s vessels Category:Sissi Category:Code lyoko evolution